


no love like your love.

by paleromantic, tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, marcus and oliver are in love, marcus's dad is an asshole, moderate angst, not heavy angst but like... not light angst I guess, oliver's parents are supportive, use of the f-slur once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: "As if you're not loving it." Marcus chuckled softly. "One of us had to be the brains in this relationship.""Brains, good looks... well, haven't I just got it all?"Marcus was going to argue, but he just found himself laughing. "Yeah, yeah you do."





	no love like your love.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood are in love and they're super happy and that's canon no matter what JKR thinks.

What's Normal:

Boys on the rugby team usually wear their jerseys instead of their school jumpers. Hell, they usually wear them over their school jumpers, especially in the winter months when it gets chilly.

What Isn't:

Boys on the Gryffindor rugby team usually don't tend to wear their rival team's jerseys, well, ever. It's kind of a given- why on earth would you ever want to wear a Slytherin jersey when you're a proud member of Gryffindor house?

What's Normal:

Girls wear their boyfriends' hoodies. They wear them until they lose the boys' scents altogether, until they just become normal hoodies and then they return them. As if bringing your car to the garage for a repair. Girls are like that.

What Isn't:

Boys wouldn't be caught dead in something that could be found in the women's aisle at Penneys. It was out of fear of being called gay, or something. Sort of unfair, but a fact nonetheless. Moreover, girls' sizes rarely fit on a guy.

So, it's sort of odd when Marcus Flint, proud Slytherin, comes into class in a tight Gryffindor jersey. People immediately assume he's pulling Ginny Weasley, and that she's a possessive girlfriend or something, but Marcus just either smirks or waves it off.

"Hey," says Pucey, with a grin as filthy as his mind. "What the fuck is going on with that bollocks?"

Marcus just tugs at the jersey. "Wha', this?"

"Yeah, that."

Pucey seems a little upset, if not jealous. Marcus furrows his brow and ignores him, because while Adrian gets annoying like that he's his friend and he doesn't want to sock him in the nose.

Across the school, in Geography, Oliver Wood is doing a sketch map completely oblivious to the fact that everyone is staring at him. The baggy green jersey hangs low on him, but he really doesn't care enough to notice. As he's leaving class, he's packing up when Percy clears his throat.

Oliver perks up, cheeks rosey. "Aye?"

Percy raises an eyebrow. "Dressed in the dark, did we?"

Oliver looks around, then down to himself. He looks out the window- it's a gorgeous summer day, like the ones that warm his face when he's lying out in the grass with his (not-so) secret (anymore) boyfriend.

"Don't know what you mean," mumbles Oliver. "So I forgot m'jumper. It's grand, innit?"

"You forgot your jumper. Is that all you forgot?"

"Er... got my homework, got my books..."

"Did you perhaps forget what house you belong to?"

What's Normal:

Boys can be gay. The school doesn't have a toxic atmosphere, it's actually pretty decent about it. Oliver Wood came out, so what?

What Isn't:

What the school isn't toxic about around sexuality, it is about the house system. Vicious, deadly serious, and people usually don't get into relationships with people in other houses, let alone rival houses.

Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint clearly don't give a fuck about conforming to what people think.

Oliver doesn't feel self conscious about his freckles, his high pitch, his laugh- Marcus thinks they're cute.

Marcus doesn't think his half shaven stubble is ugly, he doesn't worry about the bruises that litter his body- Oliver thinks the former is handsome, and the latter doesn't affect how he feels at all.

Oliver shrugs. "I'm a Gryffindor, but my boyfriend isn't."

Percy splutters out, "You-have-a-boyfriend-?!"

Marcus slams some kid against a locker for calling him something nasty. The kid must've realised that the red jersey had CAPTAIN printed on the back.

Oliver gossips about his relationship to the girls, talks about what a great kisser Marcus is, how cuddly he gets, how he has pet names, how he plays with his hair.

The two meet by the bleachers at break, they sit at the top. They hold hands, knowing that after school they'll have to deal with their teams and the talking to they'll get from their 'loyal' teammates during rugby practice.

The girls on the team defend Oliver, and threaten the boys who think he's being silly.

Adrian tries to defend Marcus, and ends up with a black eye. He gives his captain a thumbs up, as well as shooting Oliver a wink.

Oliver does after practice coaching with the Potter kid, shows him the basics- he'd volunteered to do it for Principal Dumbledore a few weeks back. Soaked with sweat, he showers. He finds Marcus' jersey waiting for him on the bench, pulls it on, and Marcus is waiting outside in his car doing a wordsearch.

They're in their final year, graduating in a few months time.

They're fucking terrified, but they kiss until they forget all about it.

What's Normal:

You'd probably break up with your high school boyfriend (who's also your first boyfriend and first kiss but you'd never want to admit it to anyone) when he fails his final exams and you're going off to uni after the summer.

What Isn't:

Oliver doesn't want to.

 

* * *

 

_Good morning love how did you sleep!_

Marcus stretched out his back as he glanced over the text. He scratched his stomach and threw off the bed covers, pulling the curtains open from where he lay. The sun dragged itself in, and Marcus composed a reply.

_my back fucking hurts. and urself? how did u sleep?_

_I'm about to go <3_

Marcus rolled his eyes and plunged his face into the pillow. Time zones.

_Have an amazing day though, okay?_

Marcus huffed, and then bit his lip.

_Can we call for a few minutes? I want to say goodnight to you properly_

Across the ocean, Oliver was brushing his teeth in the bathroom of the two bedroom dorm he was staying in. He stopped momentarily to type an affirmative response, before he spat out his toothpaste and washed out his mouth. He went to his room and sat on his bed, kicking off his socks and lying on the soft mattress staring at the cool blue of the ceiling.

Holy fuck, he missed his boyfriend, but he loved going to university in America. A rugby scholarship went a long way, apparently.

_Now?_

_Yeah._

Marcus rolled over onto his stomach and went out of the messaging app, calling Oliver and pressing the phone to his ear. He missed his boyfriend's voice so much.

"Heya."

God, that fucking accent had Marcus head over heels all over again already. He felt himself starting to smile. "Hey there, Mr. Bigshot scholarship."

Oliver's chuckle made Marcus' heart skip. The sigh, and the pause, it was all just... so familiar. "Well, if yer just gonna be sour, then..."

"How's school?" Marcus sat up then, eager to hear about Oliver's day. "Hope you're not missing me too badly."

"Ah- I am, I'm sorry to say. Sure I moan about how I don't get to see you to my roommate every five minutes, he's right sick of me isn't he?" Oliver's hand fumbled with the hem of his jersey. "School's good. Maths lectures are torture, Philosophy isn't too bad. English is grand, he has us doing a lot of essay work..."

He trailed off when he realised Marcus wasn't responding. "Love?"

Marcus was, in fact, far too engrossed with hearing Oliver's voice to actually listen to him.

He startled. "Hmm?? Sorry, I got distracted. English essays?"

"They're tough, yeh."

"As if you're not loving it." Marcus chuckled softly. "One of us had to be the brains in this relationship."

"Brains, good looks... well, haven't I just got it all?"

Marcus was going to argue, but he just found himself laughing. "Yeah, yeah you do."

Oliver hummed. "So what's the plan for today, then?"

His roommate, Steve, was texting on his phone in the bed across the room, but he was in his joggers and taken his hoodie off which usually meant that he was going to bed soon. Oliver had a habit of studying peoples' patterns, whether on or off the pitch. "Busy man?"

"Just got school, and then rugby practice... gonna have to work hard, if I want to join you next year!"

"You should be awake by then..."

Oliver yawned, and sighed again. "Mmhm. Rugby practice will be good. How's classes? I know they're the same, obviously, but..."

Oliver tended not to ask about school since he knew Marcus was (more than) a little upset about repeating, but he still wanted to take interest in his boyfriend's life.

Marcus went quiet for a few seconds. "I'm working so hard, Ollie... but I'm just not good at school I guess."

"You say it, but you can get such good grades if you push yourself just that little-"

Marcus cut him off, a little too loud. "I should let you get to sleep, babe."

Fuck.

Oliver whimpered, noticeable enough for Steve to look over. "Well I don't want to now. I... I was just-"

"I'm fine, Ollie. Just have to study a little harder, right?"

"I'm not saying it's easy, I wasn't trying to be a dick about it. I know it's tough, I'm sorry." Oliver fumbled a little, trying to pick himself back up. "How is the team doing?"

"They're fine." Marcus seemed more closed off now. "Your team is doing fine too, they're lost without you though."

Oliver nodded, but he felt a pang in his chest. "Marcus, please don't be upset with me."

"Why would I be upset? I'm just not trying hard enough." There was silence for a few seconds. "Hey, Ollie, I've got to go."

"That's not what I was saying..."

"I'm not upset!"

Oliver hated it when Marcus did this, but there wasn't much he could do. "I'll talk to you later, babe."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," he said, in a muted, mumbled voice. Oliver looked across the room the the pinboard, Polaroids of himself and Marcus pinned to his half, photos from Pride and rugby championships contrasting with the staunchly straight American side of the pin board belonging to Steve.

"Have a good day?"

"Always do, babe. Love you."

The line went dead, and Oliver was alone again.

"You okay bro?"

Well, not _completely_ alone. Oliver looked over at his roommate blankly. Okay, alone. He gave him a thumbs up then turned over. He didn't bother plugging in his phone, just shutting it off. He knew Marcus wouldn't be ringing him anyway.

Marcus hopped to his feet and stretched himself out. He stopped in front of the mirror and furrowed his brow as he glared back at himself. He scratched at the stubble Oliver often found so dreamy.

Ugh, Oliver. He'd been so annoyingly happy on the phone.

He couldn't believe that he'd snapped at him. Oliver didn't fucking deserve it, it was his fault for failing his exams.

Oliver had had just as much on his plate, and he had passed his.

But it _hurt_. It hurt how far apart they were, how happy Oliver was without him. He didn't want Oliver to be miserable, and he didn't want to beg for attention...

But maybe he shouldn't have to?

_God, Marcus, stop being so selfish._

He gritted his teeth, and then picked up his phone again.

_I'm sorry. Sleep well, yeah?_

It was half an hour after they'd phoned, and Oliver was probably asleep-

_I'll try <3 I love you!_

_I love you too <3_

School was uneventful, and rugby practice was called off on account of the cold autumnal weather. Himself and Pucey found themselves wandering into a Costa that afternoon, getting two delicious cups of hot chocolate.

Marcus took a sip, obviously still feeling a little guilty about how he'd gone off at Oliver.

"Sup with you, fuckface?"

Marcus stiffened slightly, before shrugging. "Nothing."

He let it drop for a couple of seconds before groaning. "I got mad at Oliver this morning."

Adrian sipped his drink, then sighed and shook his head. "What's the fucker done this time? Do I have to go over there and kick his ass?"

Marcus snorted. "What? No. You couldn't if you tried."

"Oh, the scrawny bastard, you know I'd-"

"Adrian." Marcus rolled his eyes. "I snapped at him because I'm an idiot, and I should be in college with him but I'm not."

"You should be over in America with him? But you're grand back here. You think I'm an idiot 'cause I didn't go to uni like my mum wanted me to?" He scoffed. "Sure whatever, you're still together, aren't you? What's your problem? You're not stupid."

Adrian had never been in a serious relationship in his life. Moreover, nothing close to what Marcus would consider his relationship with Oliver to be.

"You don't _get_ it, Pucey, I was supposed to go with him. Now he's over there, happy without me."

Adrian shook his head. "He probably misses you to bits, dude. He's probably blaming himself for going over there, in'he?"

"Why would he? He's loving his course, his team..."

"And he loves you most of all." Probably the most profound thing Adrian Pucey had said in his life.

Marcus swallowed, blushing. "I.... he does, doesn't he."

"Yeah. You should probably apologise for being a dick, next time you talk to him."

"Yeah, I will, I just... I feel so fucking stupid, man."

"Hey," Adrian mumbled, holding out his hand across the table. "Hey, don't beat yourself black and blue about it. Ain't that your da's job?"

Marcus couldn't help but chuckle at his best friend's shitty sense of humour. They were always pulling the piss out of each other, and he was relieved he had someone to be able to talk with about stuff like this.

Marcus nodded and bumped their hands together. "Thanks, dude."

The two enjoyed their drinks, until Adrian was called in to work at his father's garage. There were a few hours left before the Costa closed and Marcus would be forcibly removed, so he felt that was better that going home.

He made himself comfortable with a coffee, and when he got back to his table he had just received a morning text from Oliver, as well as a whole selection of love heart emojis Marcus didn't even know existed.

He smiled and then stared at his phone, before deciding to bite the bullet. He dialled the man's number, pressing the phone to his ear.

Oliver's voice chirped as he picked up. "Heeello?"

Marcus felt himself relax a little. "Ollie?"

"You've reached Ollie, yeah. What's up?"

Marcus put his mug of coffee down. "I'm so fucking sorry, babe..."

Oliver groaned over the phone, and the bed could be heard creaking under his movement. "What've ya done at school this time?"

It took him a second to remember, before he gasped. "Oh. Um, you are?"

Marcus chuckled softly. "Yeah, I am. I was a dick, you didn't mean it like that."

Oliver's voice came across relieved. "Oh, good. I mean, yeah, a little, but it's okay, really. Thank you for apologising..."

"Did you sleep okay?" Marcus tore up his napkin a little. "I missed you."

"I slept okay, woke up a couple times though. Hard to go back to sleep. Steve snores pretty damn loudly." Oliver left a pause as he let Marcus take a long, slow sip of his drink. "I woke up and all I could think about was how much I miss you."

"You did?" Marcus sounded surprised, as if he didn't think Oliver missed him that much.

"Eh? Of course!" Oliver sat himself up and pulled on his nearby pair of joggers. "Mate, of course."

"But college seems so... fun."

"It is. It is, yeah. But the fella I love is... so far away. So I can't really be content, can I, idiot?"

Marcus went red, and cleared his throat. "I... yeah, yeah. I love you."

"Duh. Of course y'do. I'm perfect. Look, I'm gonna shower and get ready for the day, can I talk to you soon love?"

He yawned, grabbing a towel from his bedside. His roommate was still fast asleep, and he padded out to the shared bathroom in his joggers only, phone pressed to his ear.

"Have fun, yeah? I'm just in a coffee shop now, got a cuppa with Pucey."

Oliver turned the shower on, flicking the door locked. "Oh, how's he? How's the apprenticeship?"

"He's doing well! Mostly telling me to cop on these days, y'know. He's just gone to it now."

"Great. Well, I'm glad you've got someone supportive back home too. Here, I'll talk to you in a sec."

"Talk to you soon, babe." Marcus took another sip. "Love you."

Minutes after ending the call, Marcus received a text.

_Y arent u home yet_

It was from his father.

_Busy._

Marcus gritted his teeth. He didn't want to go home, but he knew it would be worse if he didn't.

_busy doing fuck all_

_You'd know all about that, wouldn't you_

Marcus swallowed. He couldn't go home now.

_Runs in the family i suppose you cheeky shit_

_I'm not coming home until later, yeah?_

_Sheila said u skipped work twice this week_

_I was fucking busy studying, dad_

_When u fail ur gonna work on the work site with me._ _Actual work instead of ur wasting time_

_I'm not going to fail again I'm gonna go to college dad_

_Just come home._ _Love u marcus_

It made the boy shudder with disgust. The bastard.He locked his phone and ordered another coffee. He hated his father so much.

But he had to go home eventually.

 

* * *

 

Oliver was daydreaming all class. His Philosophy lecture was pretty dull, and his pen had done nought but scribble around the sides of his notepad. All he could think about was Marcus Flint, apologising.

He chuckled a little at that. A few years back, Marcus apologising would have been quite the rare sight. But now he managed to actually own up for when he was a bit of a knobhead.

Oliver found himself pulling out his laptop, searching up plane tickets. He needed to see his boyfriend again and even if it meant a dent in his bank account, he'd make sure he did.

His heart sank a little when he got the next text from Marcus-

_I went home._

He texted back, immediately.

_What happened?_

_Black eye, split lip. Maybe bruised ribs._

Oliver's eyes went round.

_Marcus holy fuck, I'm packing up my stuff and calling you ASAP fuck fuck_

_Fuck, you're in class? Shit, I shouldn't be bothering you I'll text you later._

Oliver could picture him now, injured and alone in his bedroom.

_No way, I'm not paying attention anyway babe, text you in a second._

Mere minutes later, a call from Oliver was trying to get through on Marcus' cell.

Marcus sighed, and then answered it. "Ollie, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, please, just," Oliver lowered his voice as he walked along campus. "Are you gonna be safe?"

"I'm locked in my room, and he's passed out downstairs, so there's not much he can do right now."

"Are you... gonna do anything to yourself? Can you go somewhere to get patched up, can someone take care of-"

"Ollie, I'm fine. Washed my face, got something cold to hold against my eye... No one else cares, babe, Pucey is busy."

"Busy with what? Too busy to help his best friend?"

"He's working, babe."

"Then... I dunno. Percy. Tell him I told him to."

"I'm not gonna force Weasley to take care of me, Wood. You know I'm always fine."

"I know, but... I can't be there, I wish I could..."

Marcus smiled and moved the phone to his other ear, grunting a little from the pain of moving. "Baby, I'm okay."

"Okay... okay," mumbled Oliver, deciding maybe to focus on distracting Marcus. "I couldn't focus on anything in Philosophy. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"I was, uh, looking at flights home for the midterm..."

Marcus sat up straight, cursing under his breath. "Ow, fuck. You were?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd really like to... I want to spend a few days with you, just you."

Oliver scoffed. "The people here exhaust me, to be honest."

"They do? I thought that being around all those smart, cool, college people would be your jam?"

"Smart, cool, college people. The only people I get on with are the ones I always have- the rugby players. Everyone else is kinda trash."

Marcus chuckled. "So you'll be coming home?"

"Will indeed, babe."

"I can't-" Marcus took a breath, and rested his head back. "I can't wait to see you."

Oliver sighed. "I can't wait to be there with you, again."

"I'm gonna kiss the hell out of you, Wood."

"I'd be upset if ya didn't."

 

* * *

The plane ride was eight hours long, and each hour felt like a lifetime.

Oliver wasn't afraid of heights, at least, but he could feel himself getting restless as he got closer to England, closer to Marcus. He couldn't wait to see him again.

Like most things did, though, the flight ended, and Oliver found himself at the baggage claim, pulling his bags off the belt and then walking away from it. Marcus had promised that he would be waiting at the gate for him, and he was beyond excited.

Marcus was sheepishly holding up a cardboard sign that had "Oliver Wood" scrawled onto it with red marker. It was done pretty badly on account of Marcus forgetting to do it until the last moment, but it was thoughtful all the same.

His grip tightened when the passengers started to filter through, out of the baggage claim.

He saw Oliver relatively quickly, though, since he was wearing the grey and green had that Marcus had gotten him.

Marcus coughed nervously and held the sign up a little more, t-shirt rising and exposing himself a little in response to how much he stretched out. "Ollie, Ollie!"

He saw the exact moment when Oliver saw him, because his eyes lit up and he grinned brightly.

He started towards him, dropping his bags when he got close enough in favour of taking the sign out of Marcus's arms and kissing him.

Marcus widened his eyes and chuckled, reaching for Oliver's hips and squeezing. "Hey, hey, welcome home sweetheart..."

Oliver threw his arms around Marcus's neck. "I missed you so much."

Marcus chuckled and tightened his grip. "Hi- I missed you, fucking hell..."

He kissed at Oliver's neck, his cheek.

Oliver stayed clinging to him for a while, before finally letting go. "I love you so much..."

"I love you... I love you, it's fucking shit without you, man..."

"I'm here for a week now, baby..."

Marcus looked like an excited puppy, eyes bright and grin as wide as his face. "A whole week? I'm allowed to see you for a week?!"

Oliver laughed and nodded, kissing him eagerly. "More importantly, you don't have to go home for a week babe."

"Oh? Am I allowed stay at yours? I didn't bring a bag, um..."

"We can stop off at yours on the way?" Oliver took his hand, twisting their fingers together.

"I... yeah. Yeah, that'd be nice." Marcus huffed and leaned over. "I'll get your bags, so..."

Oliver took one and handed the other to Marcus, smiling. "It feels so good to be home."

"Feels so good to be near ya, again."

He grinned. "Wanna get going, then?"

Marcus brought him out to the car, letting Oliver get in the passenger seat as he chucked the suitcases in the boot.

He sat in the driver's seat and scratched at his knees. "Hey, love. I'm so happy you're here, you've no idea."

"Me too, babe." Oliver chuckled. "How was your day?"

"It sucked, at home and all this morning. I had to clean up after dad. But now here I am."

Oliver gritted his teeth. "I hate him so much."

"Don't worry, I do too."

"The sooner we get you out of there, the better."

"Agreed."

They stopped outside the Flint household, the lights off inside and looking cold as always. Marcus got out of the car, scratching at his neck before walking out to the door. He fumbled for keys, unlocking it and turning back to look at Oliver.

He smiled, warmly, and gave a thumbs up.

Oliver looked worried, waiting in the front seat of the car. "Hurry, baby?"

Marcus nodded, and disappeared into the house. Nearly twenty minutes later, he emerged, with a duffel bag swung around his shoulder.

He gave a curt wave as he headed back to the car.

Oliver was playing Tetris on his phone when he returned, jumping when he opened the door. "Oh, hey!"

"Hey. Um, yeah. Is your mum expecting me?"

"I'll text her on the way, why?"

"I don't want to fucking impose on your lovely mother, Oliver," said Marcus with a scoff as he turned the engine on.

Immediately, he realised he'd snapped and he whined. "Sorry. I'm sorry," he turned to his boyfriend, teary eyed. "He's just such a cunt, I'm sorry-"

Oliver reached out and took his hand, and the longing he'd been feeling recently fell away. This was what Marcus had been missing.

He tugged Marcus over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Don't you apologise for that, okay? My mom loves you, Marc."

Marcus chuckled, wiping obscenely at his face. "I know he's just a bastard, I know he's shitfaced at four in the afternoon, that he's my dad and he lov- I- b-but, it just gets to me..."

He shuddered. "He gets under my skin so easy."

Oliver sighed, and kissed his knuckles. "I'm so sorry..."

"Nah, Ollie- don't, ain't your fault is't?"

He smiled softly. "No, I just- I wish I could take you away from it."

"Well, you are."

For a week.

"I meant _forever_ , Marc."

"This might as well be forever. I don't mind. However long you can get me out of that pigsty, I'm grateful for."

Oliver chuckled, and then hummed, holding his hand as he started to drive. "I love you, Marcus."

"And I love you."

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver's house looked no different since either of them had last been there. Framed photographs hanging tilted, coat rack overwhelmed with jackets. Oliver's mum, Maura, had greeted Marcus with more vigour and affection than she did her own son.

"Oh, Markie Mark, how have you been keeping?!"

Marcus gave a nervous grin as he hugged the portly woman. "Had a falling out with the funky bunch, so I've come to crash here for a little."

The woman's face lit up, and Oliver smirked. "That all right mum?"

Maura chuckled. "Yep! Just not sure I've readied enough for four... whoops! I'll get right on it, you two get settled right back in eh?"

She waddled off to the kitchen and Marcus rubbed his arm. Oliver raised an eyebrow. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just haven't seen her for a bit. Forgot how nice..."

"Cool. Well, let's get the bedroom set up. It's probably a lot more empty than we remember, right?"

Marcus chuckled and nodded, reaching for Oliver's hand as the man started to walk towards his bedroom. "I missed this place."

Oliver squeezed Marcus' hand with his, and was holding his bags in the other. "I missed you. I missed you so much."

"Wow, I must be pretty special then." Marcus laughed and then took one of his bags off him.

Oliver pushed the door open. As expected, the posters on the walls had been taken down. The bed was made neatly, neater than it had ever looked when Oliver slept there. The place looked uninhabited, and it made the boy's heart fall a little. Marcus noticed, and cocked his head.

The boys placed the bags down, and Oliver grabbed the comfy leather seat from his desk.

Marcus hummed and messed up the duvet a little, making it look a little more lived in. "Wanna unpack first, or-"

Oliver pulled him down, brushing their lips together. He tangled his arms around Marcus' thick neck, hands cold against his skin.

Marcus made a muffled noise against his lips, before sinking to his knees and kissing him properly.

Oliver gave a light chuckle when they parted, and he pressed kiss upon kiss on the boy's forehead. "I've missed this. So, so much."

Marcus snorted and let him kiss him, turning his face to press a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist. "I missed you too, Ollie."

Oliver's thumb traced circles around Marcus' cheek, and he smiled softly. "I can't get over how handsome you are."

Marcus snorted. "I can't get over how in the same country you are!"

Oliver's mouth cracked into a smile, cheeks going a deeper red. "Gosh, aren't you just romantic? You're so- so so cute... god, I wish I could see you every day. FaceTiming isn't the same as..."

Marcus hummed and then kissed the palm of his hand. "Well you're stuck with me for a while, now."

"Stuck with you?" He scoffed. "I'm glad to be with you. Wanna unpack, then?"

"Sure! You need all the help you can get."

"Pfft." Oliver started to unpack, pulling clothes out, as well as his laptop and his chargers. He pulled a large soft plush toy of a bear, and he nervously handed it to Marcus. "I got this when I went on a trip to Boston."

The bear was holding a pink, smaller, heart shaped pillow, with 'I ♡ Boston' on it.

Marcus grinned and then held it to his chest. It looked a little odd, having a grown man hold a bear like that, but it was adorable. "You got it for me?"

"Yeah. Yeah! I... I missed sleeping next to you, so."

Marcus went pink, and then he looked at the bear. "You cuddled this instead?"

Oliver went silent before chuckling. He packed his bag away before giving Marcus a peck on the cheek and heading out to get the spare mattress.

"We're gonna be sharing though, right?"

"But what if mum-" He froze. It was a habit of his, that when they'd been dating in their final year together Marcus would have to sleep in the other mattress.

But they were out to Oliver's mum now. She knew they were together. Plus, they were both adults now.

Oliver turned. "Oh. I forgot that we'd told her... wow, yeah. I don't even need to get the other mattress out, we can just share."

It was... different. Nice. But Oliver's tone came off a little unenthusiastic, which was totally the opposite to what he felt.

Marcus raised an eyebrow and then sat on the bed. "Try not to die of excitement there, babe."

Oliver cracked a smile and put his hands to the back of his neck. "No! No, I love it. I'm so glad, honestly. I can't wait to cuddle with you..."

Marcus smiled softly. "It'll be the best nights sleep I've had in... oh I don't know, since you left?"

"I'm sorry you don't feel too well at home..."

"Not your fault, babe."

Soon, they heard the front door open and slam shut. "Home!"

Oliver perked up at his dad's voice, but Marcus just furrowed his brow. Robert Wood had always been a little... weird about them hanging out after they'd come out, and he didn't know how the man would feel about them in the same bed, officially.

Oliver noted his face falling. "Marc?"

"How's your... how's your dad now, about us?"

"He's okay. He should be okay! Mum said he was."

Marcus nodded slowly. "I don't want to fuck up anything for you."

Oliver pouted. "What could you ever fuck up for me?"

"Your relationship with your parents?" Marcus rolled his eyes. "I'm not exactly the ideal son in law, you know."

"I think he's okay. And my mum cares so much about you. The only reason she would ever get ticked off with you is if you mistreated me. I'd say it's about the same with my da."

Marcus snorted. "As if I would ever."

Soon, it was time for dinner, and Oliver padded down the stairs. Marcus lingered in the corridor before biting the bullet and heading down after him.

Robert Wood had taken off his tie, now hanging off the back of his chair, and his beard was thicker than Marcus remembered it. It made him look less like Oliver, and Marcus appreciated that. He looked up as Marcus appeared in the doorway. He nodded politely as Maura set the dinner down. Pasta, with red pesto, and chicken.

"Take a seat, dear! It's hot!"

Marcus smiled and nodded, before looking at Oliver's father again. "Hey, Robert. It's good to see you again."

"Marcus. It's... good to see you too. It's been a while, eh? How have you been keeping?"

His smile was warm, and Marcus almost felt relaxed. "I've been doing well, sir. Studying, saving up for college..."

"Saving up for college? You didn't go?"

Oliver glanced to Marcus, hoping he didn't panic.

Marcus swallowed hard. "Uh, no sir. Last year was hard for me, I uh... I didn't make the grades I needed to."

"Oh," said Robert, looking to Oliver. "You didn't mention it. Why so?"

Oliver went pale. "I- I didn't think to.”

Robert looked back to Marcus, and nodded, curtly. "That's good then, that you're not giving up. I'm proud that my son is with someone with such determination."

Both of the boys looked surprised, and Maura finally sat down. "So, how are we feeling?"

Marcus was slightly speechless, and he turned to look at Oliver.

Oliver beamed over at Marcus. "I think we're all pretty good."

"Yeah. Thank you for dinner, Maura, it smells delicious!"

"Well, tuck in then!"

"Ay. Lest you starve," added Robert.

Marcus laughed and then started to eat, bumping their legs together under the table.

Oliver slurped up his pasta, and Maura nudged him. "My dear, we have a guest! Manners please!"

The boy glared at her and removed his elbows from the table, getting back to slurping.

Marcus snorted. "If he had manners, I probably wouldn't recognise him."

Oliver chuckled. Robert cocked his head. "So, how has college been? Your roommate okay? Your team?"

"Yeah, Steve's okay. The lads on the team are great players, real sportsmanship there..."

So, for twenty minutes, him and his father talked about college, and his friends, while Maura interrogated Marcus and fussed over him.

Marcus got flustered quickly, and he scratched his neck. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here, Mrs. Wood."

"Of course! I missed you so much, Marc," she leaned in. "Missed having a competent fella around, eh?"

Maura was charming, a cute woman with a lot of love to give. Meanwhile, Oliver was still on about Steves, Dylans, Chads, Brads, or whoever the fuck was on the rugby team. Marcus had tuned out. He should probably have been listening, but he didn't really give a shit about Oliver's rugby team. He wouldn't care until they were playing together again.

"How has school been? Oh, how's Adrian? He's your friend who came round with you that one time?"

Marcus wasn't worried that Maura wasn't being honest. How could he, considering how genuine she always sounded? It surprised him that she _cared_.

"Adrian is fine, he's working as much as I am! He helps me out with schoolwork sometimes, thank god..."

"Mum, stop wooing my boyfriend!"

Maura chuckled and continued eating, and Robert looked over to Marcus. "You've been keeping well?"

Small talk ensued until dinner was done and Marcus was doing the dishes with his boyfriend. They bumped off of each other every so often, and when they were done they went back upstairs.

Marcus pulled his shirt off by the hem, changed into a soft pair of shorts. Oliver had on a large hoodie with his college crest on the front.

Thinking about Oliver always with his rugby team, with Dave or John or whoever, it... he felt..

"Marc, babe, you coming to bed? It's late!"

Marcus hummed softly, and then reached for Oliver’s hoodie, pulling it off him and tossing it aside.

Oliver grinned and stretched out on his back. "You okay?"

He reached out and smoothed his hands across Marcus's dark skin, his wide rugby player shoulders rough under his touch.

Marcus sat down and then put his legs under the blankets, letting Oliver wrap his arms around him. "Hm? Yeah, yeah I'm good."

Oliver's hand traced circles around his tummy. "You sure? You didn't talk to me much at dinner..."

"I didn't want to interrupt you and your dad!"

"Mm... okay." He pressed his lips to the back of Marcus' neck and grinned, before pulling back to cuddle into his chest. "I'm so happy..."

Marcus' stomach still hadn't settled.

He didn't know what to do about it though. "Hey, Ollie?"

"Yeah, love?"

"Those guys on your team, they're nice right?"

"Yeah, they're okay. Why?"

"... No reason, just curious."

"Babe, why?"

"They just... they seem really nice to you, you must miss them."

Oliver whined and pressed himself closer. "I miss you miles more."

"You do?"

"Uh, yeah? Yeah, of course. You're my boyfriend, the love of my life." Oliver kissed Marcus' neck, the back of his head, and held him tighter. "You're my big cuddly teddy bear."

Marcus chuckled softly, and then hummed. "I am pretty cuddly."

"Mmhm. Nothing to worry about. I don't miss them at all when I'm here with you, okay?"

"You don't?"

"Nope. Every day I whine to my roommate about how much I miss you..."

Marcus snorted, and then turned around in Oliver's arms to face him. "Yeah? You're such a sap, Ollie."

Oliver ran his thumb down Marcus' jaw, across his stubble. "And you're handsome."

"Goodnight?"

Marcus kissed his thumb, and then leaned down to kiss him. "Goodnight, Wood."

Oliver snuggled into Marcus' neck, hands against his broad chest. "Mm."

 

* * *

 

 

The morning came and Oliver was tangled up in Marcus' arms, the boy cradling him. He yawned as he woke, stretched out his neck. It felt good to wake up together, after so long apart, and it wasn't long before Marcus was waking up too, his grip tightening for a moment before he groaned.

"Morning."

Oliver's hand brushed along Marcus' sides, and he kissed at the man's Adam's apple. "Morning, sweet..."

"Sleep well?"

"Mmhm, just like we used to..." He grabbed Marcus' ass and pulled him in for a kiss, grinning against him.

Marcus snorted and then ducked down to kiss him. "I missed you so much, Ollie..."

"And you too. I'm gonna come over more often, okay?"

"You will?"

Oliver pulled away and stretched out again, turning and sitting up. "Mm. Yep. Absolutely."

Marcus stretched back and then opened his eyes again, staring up at the ceiling above him. "What's your plan for the day?"

"Mm, well, it's Saturday, right? I think mum and dad want me to do some work around the house..."

"Wanna split it? I can help out."

"Mm... okay, I think my da was going to do repairs on the car, do you wanna... I know you're good at that... if you're not comfortable-!"

Marcus rolled his eyes and pulled him into a short kiss. "I'll help your dad, babe."

"You sure?" Oliver hooked his hands around Marcus' neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Marcus nodded and hummed, fixing Oliver's hair with his hand. "Yeah, no problem. Anything else?"

Oliver pressed his hands against Marcus's chest and hummed. "I... I just love you. God, you're so handsome. And if you need any help with homework or- or anything, I-"

"You've got me babe, I know!"

 

* * *

 

Marcus slid on his work jeans, buckling the belt and finding a t-shirt that was already stained. There was no point in dirtying clean clothes, after all.

Oliver had gone to do his own chores for the morning, so all that Marcus had to do was go down to the garage to help out his father. He liked fixing cars anyway, so it wasn't really a chore.

Robert was bent over the car, smoothing his hand over the engine. He was a handyman- Oliver had always told him as much- and he turned when he heard Marcus enter. He raised his eyebrow, but said nothing before leaning back over.

"Hey, Sir. Oliver said you needed some help with your car?"

The man nodded and leaned in, before sighing. "You don't have to call me sir. Robert is okay. And yeah, I wanted a hand."

Marcus nodded. "Robert. I'm pretty good with cars, want me to take a look?"

Robert pursed his lips and glared at the engine. He... had no idea what to do with it.

"My pleasure, Mr. Flint."

Marcus looked up.

Mr. Flint was his father.

He swallowed, and then kept his voice even. "I'd prefer it if you didn't call me that, that's my father."

Robert paused, and placed a hand on the side of the car as he stepped back for Marcus to look at it.

"I understand."

Marcus nodded jerkily, and then leaned in the inspect the engine, humming softly. "Okay... Do you drive often?"

"Yeah. Work, every day."

"That explains it... your timing belt is worn down, almost worn through... a good service should fix most of your problems, though."

"Right. Okay. A good service. When I start the engine, too, the er- the thingy starts to beep..." Robert chuckled awkwardly. "I'm not too well versed, but..."

"The check engine light?" Marcus chuckled. "Yeah, it tends to do that when something is wrong. Easily fixed, though."

"Is there anything you could..."

Marcus nodded. "Hand me a spanner? Size 17 should do."

Robert stepped back to his toolbox and passed Marcus the appropriate spanner. "There you are."

Marcus leaned over the hood and fiddled around under it for a while, before re-emerging with grease on his hands. "Now, hand me a rag?"

Robert did as told, leaning over beside the other man. "Anything else?"

Marcus cleaned it up, and then wiped his hands. "Nah, there you go. This’ll do for now, I can get the stuff you need from the hardware shop and do a full service later."

"Cool."

Maybe it was in all in Marcus' head, but the silence felt tense.

"Marcus-"

Marcus winced. "I’m sorry. I don't mean to overstep, by being here."

Robert furrowed his brow. "What?"

"I know you don't really like me-"

"Marcus, that's not true." He stepped over and his hands settled on his hips. "No, what I was- I was going to say was that... I'm happy, that Oliver is so happy around you. He smiles so much, I... I wanted to thank you."

He chuckled. "If you think I don't like you..."

"You didn't like me last time I was here!"

Robert pursed his lips. "Maybe I didn't understand before. Maybe I was just protective. Surely your father feels similar..."

Marcus couldn't help himself, and he huffed. "My father doesn't give a shit about me. He doesn't give a shit about _anything_ that doesn't come in a bottle."

Robert went still. "Right. I understand. My da was like that. I'm sorry."

It was curt, not too affectionate. Not like Maura would have reacted.

But it felt sincere, nonetheless.

Marcus nodded, and then tried to lighten the mood. "That's why I started coming over so much originally, actually. Guess he was good for something, at least."

Robert cracked a smile. "Ha. Look, even if I don't understand... like, being gay, it's not an issue, and I'll never let it be. And you make my boy so happy. He always talked about you, before he went off to college."

"He did?"

"Always, yep."

Marcus chuckled. "That must have been real annoying..."

"Oh, infuriating. So annoying." Robert went over to the garage door, stretching out. "But it was sort of cute."

He paused by the door, and the turned around to face Marcus again. "Want to go grab a pair of beers? I dunno, we could talk more. We haven't enough I don't think. Unless you've better things to do, I won't hold you any longer than you want."

Marcus hummed, and then nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good, I'd like that. And he _is_ cute, one of us had to be."

Robert rolled his eyes. "Oh, you boys. Go grab two then, from the fridge."

Marcus headed inside, finding the mini fridge and rooting around for two cold beers. He felt his phone buzz.

_Hey, r we out of milk? Im at tesco with mum_

He checked quickly.

_Best get one, there's only a little left._

Then, he walked back out to where Robert was, handing him one of the beers and cracking his open.

_Hope dad isn't being a nuisance?_

_He called us cute._

There was a pause. Robert cracked his beer open and took a swig, sitting down on the pavement.

_I cackled in front of mum. I love u, my handsome man_

_Ha, gay. Youre okay too, I guess_ _❤️_

Marcus sat down beside him. "For real though, thanks for letting me stay, Robert."

"Of course. Anytime, alright?"

Marcus smiled and then took a drink of the beer. "I really love your son, it means a lot to me that you don't hate me."

Robert smirked. "It means a lot to me that you're not an ass."

"I have my moments, just ask Oliver." Marcus snorted and took another sip. "He still puts up with me, though."

"Indeed. I feel that. Maura and I always get into little arguments, but for some reason she puts up with me."

Marcus hummed. "How did you guys meet?"

"Well, it started at a college party. She recognised me from Philosophy lectures, and I told her it was my major. Which was totally a lie, of course, I only went to those lectures because my friend took the course."

Robert sighed and took a sip. "Yeah, so it started off like that and we hit it off, really well. I came clean, we argued, but she still stuck by me. Something about me she must have liked. And I was eager to get away from my dad."

He paused, and Marcus raised an eyebrow. "When she found out she was pregnant with Ollie, she panicked. Her parents are quite... Christian. So, I proposed."

He shrugged. "That's how it is sometimes."

Marcus went quiet. "What age were you?"

"Maybe a year or so older than yourself. Nineteen I was."

Marcus looked at him. "So you don't think that's too young, then?"

"Well... no, I suppose not."

Marcus fiddled with his fingers, and then set the beer down. "That's good, because... when we're both in college..."

"Hm?"

Marcus grimaced, and then glanced up at him. "I'm saving up for a ring. I've been working double shifts for weeks..."

"Excuse me?" Robert looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Wait, what?"

"Don't make me say it again, I feel like throwing up..." Marcus sounded nervous.

"Wait, no no, I just..." Robert sighed. "It's not what I expected."

"It isn't?"

"No. It's not bad- no. You... you want to propose to Oliver?"

Marcus nodded. "I love him... I don't know if he wants that, though. We've never really talked about it."

Robert opened his mouth, then shut it.

"What is it?"

"You're taking double shifts just to afford a ring?"

Marcus went red. "He deserves a nice ring, way better than I can afford with what's left over from bills."

"You have to pay bills for yourself?"

Marcus wrinkled his nose. "Me and dad live in a trailer on the other side of town. I pay the gas, water and electric.... and just about everything else too."

"You should stay here."

Marcus looked up at him, eyes wide. "What?"

Robert shrugged. "If you wanted, you could. I'd be okay with it, Maura would fuss over you like you were her own son."

"I would too, I suppose," he mused, almost as an afterthought.

Marcus looked like he was about to cry or throw up, whichever came first. "You... I couldn't impose like that."

"No pressure. I just hate that you're under so much... stress. With school too."

Marcus swallowed, and then smiled weakly. "It's fine, I'm managing. Don't tell Oliver any of this, yeah?"

"I won't. Look, just consider it, okay?"

"I... yeah, I will. Thanks Robert."

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver carried in the shopping bags, heaving them into the kitchen. "Alright, fridge stuff, pantry stuff," he said to himself and he rifled through them. "Mum, did we _really_ need a new wok?"

Marcus had been in the garage on his own, door closed, and his heart began to race when he heard his boyfriend's voice. He thought back to what he had told Oliver's father, and what the man had offered him. He needed to talk to Oliver, but that could wait until the groceries were put away.

He washed his hands and walked into the room. "Hey guys, need any help?"

Maura glanced up at him. "Oh, Marcus! I'll have to get used to having a strong man around," she said, giving a cheeky look to her son. "Come on, you remember where teabags and coffee filters go, eh?"

She tossed the carton boxes to the man.

Marcus caught them and grinned, putting them into the press and stopping to kiss Oliver on the cheek as he passed him. "How were the shops?"

"Ay, they were good." He smiled warmly, probably happy that Marcus felt comfortable enough to give him affection in front of Maura.

Marcus put away some of the heavier things, before smiling at Maura. There wasn't really any point putting it off, he supposed. "Can I steal your son for a second? I need to talk to him."

"Oh, fine, I suppose! Go on, kids, I'll prepare the dinner," she said, pulling out her jar of pasta and a steel pot.

Marcus nodded and tugged Oliver into the sitting room, immediately looking more nervous than he had in the other room.

"Marc? What's- what's up?" Oliver pouted. "Is everything alright...?"

"I was talking to your dad..."

"Fuck, what did he say? I'm sorry-"

"No, no nothing like that." Marcus scratched his neck. "He offered me a place here, so I could move out from my dad."

Oliver blinked. He might have forgotten how to breathe. "He... he did what?"

"We were talking about- uh, we were talking about my dad, and your dad said that if I wanted, I could stay here. I'd save money on bills..."

"You want to?" Oliver looked shell-shocked. "I mean- I mean, you'd want to do that?"

"I said I'd see what you thought, first."

"Well... well..."

Oliver went red. "I think it's a good idea. I think it's better than you living with your dad, and I think... I think I'd like to have my favourite people all in one place."

Marcus grinned, and then pulled him in. "You're such a sap, love..."

"Do you... are you..."

"Hm?"

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know... it'll be so much hassle for your parents, I'm doing fine with my dad..."

Oliver scrunched up his face and scoffed. "Doing fine? All he does is-"

He already saw the hurt on Marcus' face, like he'd rubbed salt into a terrible wound. He didn't want to finish the sentence.

Marcus pulled back. "Yeah."

"No, that's not what I mean. Just- it wouldn't be a hassle. My parents love you, _I_ love you. You deserve better than someone who makes you pay all of the bills, everything..."

Marcus frowned. "You think so?"

"Yeah. Fuck, yeah. Please-" Oliver reached out to hold Marcus' hands. "Please come stay?"

Marcus hummed. "You really think it'd be okay?"

"If my da offered..."

Marcus nodded. "I won't have to work as much..."

"Yeah."

Oliver squeezed Marcus' hands. "You can finally take it easy, you maniac."

Marcus bit his lip. "I could go to see you, maybe."

 

* * *

 

The hardest part was letting Oliver get out of the car at the airport, if Marcus was being honest with himself. It was a struggle not to just throw himself at the man and beg him to stay, and the only reason Marcus didn't was that Oliver loved his college.

It didn't mean he wasn't upset though.

"Text me when you land safe?" He pressed a hand to Oliver's chest. "You're sure you have everything?"

God, he sounded like Oliver's _mother_.

"I have everything, babe. All packed up in these bags," said Oliver, leaning in to kiss Marcus quickly on the cheek. "All except you. I'm going to miss you so much..."

Marcus bit his lip. "I'll try and find cheap tickets..."

"Babe, look, you won't get many cheap tickets... I'll come back down during my next break, I promise..."

"I want to go to you too! You can show me your campus..."

"Mmhm? I could." He glanced back to the queue for the gate. "I have to go..."

Marcus nodded, and then sighed, pulling him into a brief kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too... I'll Facetime you any day you want..."

Marcus laughed. "Everyday, then? Go on, you'll be late."

Oliver chuckled and smiled warmly as he backed into the queue, heading off. He immediately texted Marcus a heart emoji, followed by a plane.

Marcus texted back a series of heart emojis, waiting until the plane departed to head back to Oliver's house.

He didn't know how he'd last however long it took him to find tickets.

Maura was in the front room watching television when Marcus arrived. "Hello sweetheart! Ollie get off okay?"

Marcus nodded, clearly looking sad about it. "Yeah, he said he'd text as soon as he lands."

"Take a seat. Will I put on the kettle? Would you like a herbal, or a regular? Coffee?"

"Uh, peppermint, thanks." It was the tea that Oliver usually made when he wanted to relax, and Marcus thought that it might help him to get over himself a little.

Maura hopped out of her seat and waddled past him, fussing over him quickly before heading to the kitchen.

For the first time without Oliver, he felt warm. Maybe it was Oliver's house, or mum, but it was a nice feeling.

He thanked her when she handed him the mug, and helped her to clean up the kitchen quickly. It was much better than last time Oliver had left, when Marcus had had to go back to his quiet, cold trailer.

"Sit, sit, sit! Don't worry, I'll handle it. You must miss him badly."

"I feel silly saying I miss him to his own mother, though!"

"Well, you know that I miss him too, so... Don't feel bad about that!"

Marcus nodded and took a sip of his tea. "Hey, Maura?"

Maura shuffled back to the front room with her own cup. "Yes dear?"

"Would you be able to come shopping with me next week? I'm kind of clueless."

She chortled. "Why of course! What are you clueless about, love?"

Marcus paused, taking another sip before looking away. "Uh..."

"Marcus, dear?"

"Engagement rings?" Marcus’s voice cracked, and he winced.

The woman fell totally silent.

Marcus swallowed, and then paled. He seemed to have jumped to a bad conclusion from her silence. "I'm sorry, I-"

"No, no. I just," she chuckled. "I didn't expect my boy to get proposed to so early."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Really? He's pretty amazing."

"Ah- shush. Don't just say that cause I'm his mother. It's... wow. That's." She seemed lost for words and her cheeks went rosy pink.

Marcus bit his lip. "Do you think he'd say yes?"

"I... I don't know, probably? Probably!" She looked quite flustered.

"Are you alright?"

"I just always expected Oliver to be the one asking me this... that I'd give Oliver my ring to propose to some lass..." Maura held out her hand to Marcus' cheek. "You're going to treat him right, aren't you?"

Marcus went red, and nodded. "I love him."

"I- I trust you to take care of my boy. You're going to be the best son-in-law..."

"You really think so?"

"I really do."

Marcus grinned, and then hugged her. "I've been saving up for this for _weeks_."

Maura gasped. "Oh? How much?"

Marcus reddened. "Between my three jobs... after bills and other things I have a couple of grand to spend on this."

The woman paled, and gasped even harder. "Oh- my- a couple of _grand_ -?!"

"Oliver deserves a nice ring." Marcus nodded, and then shrugged. "It's not much, but-"

"Not much-??"

"After I get the tickets to fly over I'll only have two grand... I want something really nice, and I have to buy wedding rings too..."

"Honey, I'll chip in for the tickets, alright?! Calm yourself about talking in grands- you're still only eighteen!"

Almost nineteen, thought Marcus. The same age that Robert had done the exact same thing for her. Marcus shook his head. "You really don't have to do that, you've already done so much for me..."

"Bollocks!"

That was the first time he'd heard the woman swear.

"Bollocks, my son-in-law won't be breaking his back like that..."

"I quit one of the jobs yesterday!" Marcus protested weakly, but the woman cut him off again.

"One of the three! You're mad!"

Marcus laughed at her. "I had to pay bills somehow!"

"Madman. If Robert ever did that for me, I'd give him a right smack in the face."

"What!? Why?"

"Because! Because!" She shrugged. "It's such a grand gesture!"

"Oliver deserves a grand gesture!"

Maura sighed. "Well, at least you won't break his heart... Don't spoil him, though! He'll get used to it, and drain you of all your hard earned cash!"

Marcus laughed again. "I'm glad he has such nice parents..."

"Look, we'll go looking at rings, and... oh gosh, I'll have to tell Robert..."

Marcus cleared his throat. "He uh... he already knows."

"He... does?"

Marcus nodded and scratched his arm. "I was terrified that he'd kick me out."

"You were." She sighed again. "I suppose he is quite nerve wracking..."

Marcus nodded. "I thought he hated me, before this."

"For a while, he'd thought you'd... turned him... and y'know he wasn't always open minded, but he's changed."

"Turned... him? Into what, a werewolf?"

Maura snorted and sipped from her tea. "Oh, you know what I mean. But he sees you more like a son now, than anything..."

Marcus nodded. "I'm really glad... I'm here as long as Oliver will have me, so."

"Well, we'll have you as long as you need! Do you have much to bring over?"

Marcus shook his head. "Maybe a bag or two of clothes... I should leave stuff for my dad."

"Right. Do we need to talk to him or anything?"

"He's probably passed out by now, so no."

"Do we need-"

"No, Maura." Marcus almost snapped, and then winced. "He doesn't care that I'm leaving, he won't care until the bills are due."

She opened her mouth, then closed it. "Okay. Do you want to watch some television?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, I understand." Her voice was still so gentle- much more gentle than Marcus deserved.

"No, no." Marcus sighed, and then took Maura's empty cup. "I'll clean up, I'm sorry for snapping, I just- I wish he gave a shit, but he doesn't. I stopped expecting him to, and I don't want you to see that."

"I'll clean up, Marcus, okay? It's okay, I said it's fine."

"I feel awful, I have no excuse to talk to you like that."

"It's fine, I said it's fine. Let me clean up, please?"

Marcus looked like he was about to cry, and he paused, before handing her the cups. "I'll get out of your way."

"Just sit down and give me a minute, okay?"

The boy parked himself in the front room. Today had been a whirlwind of emotions. Good, back to bad, back up again, then plummeting to terrible. He'd managed to avoid smoking around Oliver, who didn't know at all, but right now he was itching for a cigarette. He'd tried to give up several times, and it'd been three or four weeks since...

No. It was just his nerves.

Maura returned with a tin of cookies, placing it on the coffee table. "Do you like Jammy Dodgers?"

"Do I- what?"

"Jammy Dodgers. The biscuit?"

"I- Sure? Yeah."

She tugged the lid off of the tin, and offered its contents to Marcus.

Marcus took on and held it gently. "I'm sorry, I must look like an idiot..."

"Why so?"

"Getting upset like this, snapping at you... it's just been a long day."

"That's alright. We all have long days like that, okay?"

Marcus nodded slowly. "You're amazing, Maura."

"Only fair. Now, some telly?"

Marcus nodded and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good."

 

* * *

 

 

Marcus hesitated, his hand on the door of his car. It was now or never, he supposed. He hadn’t seen his dad in over a week, though.

Still, waiting didn’t solve anything, so he got out and made his way over to the trailer, unlocking the door.

The trailer was silent. Marcus' mattress was separated from his father's one by a thin wall.

He tried to hurry, packing the rest of his things into a bag, emptying his drawers. He'd be noisy, packing though.

Good thing his father was a heavy sleeper. He heard Daniel Flint grumble, shift in his sleep. He froze, and waited a couple of seconds before continuing.  He didn't want a confrontation, it wasn't worth it.

"Theresa?"

His mother's name.

"That you?"

Marcus gritted his teeth, and stayed silent. He just wanted to _leave_ , and stay gone.

"Get in here..."

He shoved his last hoodie into the bag loudly.

Marcus felt his wrist being gripped, tightly. His father was behind him, jeans undone and belt loose. He scratched his stomach and cocked his head. He had a farmer's tan that made his chest look sickly. "You're going somewhere with all'at?"

"Yeah, I am." Marcus wrenched his wrist out of the man's grip. "I'm leaving, dad."

Daniel grabbed him again, by the waist. "No. No, you're not."

"Yes, I fucking am." Marcus started to move away, grabbing the bag and zipping it closed. "I found somewhere else to live."

"You can't leave me, dickhead."

"Or what?"

"Or else you're killing your dad. You know that, right?" Daniel pulled him close, and Marcus could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Lad can't kill his father."

Marcus stiffened, and then turned his arm to shove the man away. "I don't give a shit, dad. Go away."

"No. No, listen to me. You keep me alive. Keep me okay. You can't leave, I'll fucking die. Don't do that, would you be able to live with yourself, mate?"

"You can't fucking keep me here, dad. You'll kill me, and I found something better, something _good_."  Marcus shook his head. "I left money for you, enough to last you a week or so. Don't try and contact me."

"I want you here. I need you. I'll change. You're still a... you're still dating that fella, right? That's- that's okay, I'll change, yeah?"

The liquor was as strong in his words as in his breath.

"What's his name, dad?"

"Buh... bah... Marc, you know I'm fucked... I'm so fucked up right now. You can fix me."

"No, I can't. I don't even want to, anymore." Marcus pushed past him and grabbed the last few things from his room, leaving it completely bare. "I won't see you around."

He put the bag on his back and made his way to the door. "There's food in the fridge, money on the table."

"But I need you. You're the last thing that keeps me going."

"Then fucking stop, why don't you? It's over, dad. Just fucking say goodbye."

"I can't. Marcus, I love you.  Don't leave me on my own."

Love.

 _Fuck_ that.

"Fuck you." Marcus slammed the door behind him, scrubbing at his eyes as he threw his bag into the back of the car.

The door swung open and Daniel frowned. "Marc-!"

Marcus sat in and closed the door, starting the car. He didn't even look up.

"I remember now- Oliver- Oliver! That's your fucking boyfriend, innit?"

Marcus paused. He hadn't honestly believed that the man would remember.

"Yeah, it is."

"Come back, Marcus."

Marcus hated himself, but he did as he was told.

"Come here, okay? I'll fix it."

"You will?" His voice cracked, and he felt like he was twelve again.

Daniel held out his arms, his jeans loosening further as he stepped closer to Marcus. He was so clearly out of it.

"I'll be better. Just come back, please. For your dad."

Marcus stopped two feet away from him. "You'll be better."

"Just come home."

Marcus stepped closer, letting the man hug him.

Daniel held him tightly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Don't you ever leave me." His hand jabbed into Marcus' stomach, roughly. "Don't leave. You'll f-fucking kill me, I told you-!"

He held Marcus in a tight bear hug.

Marcus cried out, and then struggled, pushing him away. "Ow, dad-"

He accidentally shoved his elbow in Daniel's face, but the man grunted and snarled as he threw a punch right at the boy on the left side of his face.

"You were gonna leave me? You inconsiderate fuck, so selfish."

Marcus's vision went white in his left eye, and he lashed out to knock the man over. "I hate you."

Daniel was crying now as he pushed Marcus over. "Just fuck off then, since you hate me so much! A boy should respect his father, and that's that!"

"I don't owe you shit, asshole." Marcus kicked him so he would stay down, and then stormed inside, taking some more things that he had left for his father.

"Go fucking die, do us all a favour."

Daniel tossed a stone at his son, and growled. "Fuck you, then, faggot!"

It made Marcus' skin go cold. Made it sting. He threw the stuff into the car, and then sat in. "Goodbye, Dad."

His vision was still blurry as he pulled into Oliver's driveway, and he sat in the car for a while, breathing slowly and trying not to cry. He should probably go inside, now that he was there. He should probably call Oliver.

He didn't do any of that though, he just prodded at his eye gently and fought back a sob.

His phone rang about five times, calls from his dad. He declined each, and then blocked the number.

He locked his phone, then, and opened the car door, carrying his things inside.

Maura was in the kitchen, Robert in the office. He should say something to them, let them know that he was back.

He paused, before heading towards the office. He wasn't sure if he could deal with Maura's brand of overwhelming motherly love, not in his current state anyway. Robert was working on some assignment, glasses on and hunched over his desk. He didn't notice Marcus pushing the door open.

Marcus almost chickened out, but he cleared his throat before he could. "Uh, hey. I'm back."

His voice strained just a little.

Robert turned in his seat. "Hey. Welcome back. You brought all your stuff?"

"Mm, yeah." Marcus walked in more, and Robert could see where his eye had gone bloodshot and his face had started to bruise.

"Wait. Marcus, your eye-"

Marcus blinked, and then tilted his face away. "I'm fine."

"No. No, do you want an ice pack-"

"No, I-" Marcus winced, and then groaned. "Yeah, ow. That would be great."

Robert got to his feet, and headed out to get an ice pack from the fridge, where it was always kept. Just in case. He held it out to Marcus. "I'm sorry about him, I know how that is."

Marcus nodded dully. "I blocked his number."

"Want to talk?"

Robert smiled, shy as he held the ice pack to the side of the boy's face.

"I just... why doesn't he care?" Marcus huffed, wincing as the cold pack made contact with his face. "He doesn't care about me at all."

"Yeah. His type don't. One day, you... well, you won't forgive him, but you'll look back at him and think about what an unfortunate man he is to have pushed away his son. I know my father felt that way. And it helps."

Marcus nodded, and then bit his lip. "Sorry for bothering you, you were working."

"Anytime. Okay? Any. Time. Anytime y'need me, I've got you."

"... _Why_?" Marcus sounded so sad, it broke Robert's heart a little.

"Because you deserve someone to be there for you like that. Okay?"

Marcus sniffed, and then nodded. "I should uh... I should call Oliver. Tell him about... yeah."

"Go ahead, yeah? I'll bring your bags upstairs if you like."

"I can do it, don't worry about it. Thanks, Robert."

"Okay," said Robert, turning. He paused. "Promise me you'll tell me if you need anything?"

"I'll try." Marcus nodded and then took out his phone. "I'll tell Ollie you said hi."

 

* * *

 

Practice was over, and Oliver had never been so grateful to see a shower in his life. It had been tough, but he knew that it would help him in the long run, make him a better player.

He scrubbed the dirt off his skin before drying off and getting dressed again, sitting on the bench to put shoes on. When he was done, he rested his head back against the locker and groaned, letting himself relax. That was, until one of his teammates, Steve, decided to interrupt.

"Hey, Ollie?"

His Southern voice twanged as he leaned against the locker.

"Me'n'the boys were gonna go out tonight. Wanna come? We'll go to an Irish pub, just for you."

He was Scottish, but, whatever. Close enough.

Oliver sat up, and then hummed. Usually he'd stay at home, study and call Marcus, but it had been a while since he'd gone out.

"Uh yeah, sure."

"Cool. Cool, wear one of your nice button downs." Steve ruffled his hair. "Me and Brad'll pick you up at your- well, our place."

The night came faster than Oliver had anticipated, so he was standing out in the cold in his pink polo shirt and tight white jeans. His wallet bulged in his back pocket, as did his keys. He only paid so muh attention because of the sharp metal digging into his ass cheek.

Brad and Steve pulled up, just about on time, and Steve gestured for Oliver to get in.

He got into the car, shivering and then grinned. "Hey, guys."

Brad wolf whistled. "Damn, you really went all out."

Steve rolled his eyes as he pulled out, heading down the driveway and out to the bar. "You excited, Ollie?"

"Yeah, I haven't gone out in weeks..."

Brad groaned. "Yuck. Weren't you back in Jolly Old England just a few weeks back, though?"

Steve turned the corner, coming to a stop outside a pub. "Yeah, he did. Saw his _boyfriend_."

"Oh, wow," cooed Brad.

Oliver reddened, and shoved him away. "Fuck off, I hadn't seen him since before I moved over. He stayed with me for the week."

Steve hopped out of the car and chuckled. "Getting him settled down then, huh?"

"Let me guess. He's a bookish nerd-"

Oliver snorted and shook his head. "God, no. He's a mechanic, used to get in fights in school at the time."

"That was gonna be my second guess!" Steve dragged Oliver inside and sat him down at the table. "What do you fancy?"

"Hmmm, rum and coke?"

"Is that typically Scottish of you?"

Brad grinned. "So, you're with some dreamy mechanic then? Meanwhile, I'm stuck with girl after girl who can't keep her legs closed. I mean, you must so trusting that he's not getting with anyone. That's so cool."

Oliver's heart sank. He... what?

Steve groaned. "Don't listen to him. I'll get you a rum and coke."

"He's... He wouldn't do that, man."

Oliver swallowed, and then huffed. "He loves me, he would _never_ cheat on me."

Brad shrugged. "Yeah. Yeah, I believe you, man. Like I said, you trust him so much..."

Steve passed Oliver his drink and glared at Brad. "Change the subject, dickhead."

Oliver took a sip immediately, and then cleared his throat. "How about you, Steve? Got anyone?"

"Eh. Not too serious, but yeah. She's doing the same Philosophy course you're doing I think."

Steve chugged a bit of his drink, and Oliver felt his phone buzz. It'd be rude to check that.

Still, after what Brad had said, he had to check it. He slid his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. Marcus had texted him.

_Hey how's your evening going?_

Oliver felt himself grin, and he took a picture of the table of drinks to send it back.

_Good, hanging out with friends!_

There was an odd pause before Marcus replied.

_Steve and whatever jocks you're friends with?_

_Steve and Brad, yeah! They asked about you_

Oliver took another picture, this time a selfie of the three of them.

_Looks like you're all having fun!! I can leave you alone now if you like!!_

_I'll call you when I'm home? Shouldn't be too late..._

_Well if you're home at one in the morning with the lads I'll be asleep probably. Time zone difference, it's already ten for me._

_Call in the morning, then?_

_If you're not too fucked up after ur wild night with the boys_

Oliver frowned.

 _I don't drink_ that _much... Are you okay?_

_Yeah I'm ok it's just late_

Brad raised an eyebrow. "Trouble in virtual paradise?"

Oliver ignored him, and bit his lip.

_Are you mad at me?_

_No, it's okay. It's just late, and you're always studying or doing something._ _I just miss you but it's fine. Time zones just suck._

Oliver suddenly didn't want to drink anymore.

_I can go home if you want._

_No no it's okay, have a good night yeah? We can call in the morning_

_I love you so much, calling in the morning sounds really good <3_

_I cant wait to hear your voice, i love you as much, talk to u in the morning_

Marcus went offline.

Oliver set his phone down, and then switched to water.

"You're done with the rum then?"

He nodded. "Yeah, gotta call Marcus before he goes to work tomorrow."

"Gotta?"

"Hm?"

"You gotta call him? Won't it be late for you?"

Steve chuckled. "You just don't get it, man. Oliver's always on his phone, texting or calling his boyfriend."

Oliver reddened. "Not _always_!"

"Always! I'd go for my jog, my shower, get changed, and an hour would pass and you'd still be on the fucking phone!"

"You don't understand, both of your girlfriends live here."

"Not really a girlfriend-"

"You get what I mean, though!" Oliver pouted. "I never get to talk to him anymore."

"Except every waking moment that you have your phone on you."

"I miss him!"

Steve rolled his eyes and slammed back his shot, smacking his lips after. "You gonna finish your drink then, lover boy? "

Oliver shot him a flat look, and then downed the rest of his rum and coke. "There."

He texted Marcus a proper goodnight text before putting his phone back into his pocket. One more drink wouldn't make a difference really, so he sat forward.

"Alright guys, next round is on me."

 

* * *

 

Marcus groaned as he came to. He'd fallen asleep on the coach in his bedroom, half undressed. He lazily tugged the rugby jersey off and scratched at his chest. He glared at the window, shining light into the room. His phone was lying on the floor, and he reached down to grab it.

He reread his texts to Oliver and felt his stomach turn. He'd been such a petty-

He typed quickly.

_Hey, you still up?_

It took a few minutes, but eventually Oliver replied.

_Hey Marcus! Wanna call?_

He was drunk, then. That was fine.

_Yeah! Call me_

His phone started ringing, and he could hear faint music behind Oliver's voice. "Hey! You're up late... I mean, early!"

Marcus was at first taken aback, but he gulped. "Oh, hey."

"Hey!" Oliver still sounded kind of drunk, but happy. "I miss you."

"Hey. I miss you too." Marcus drew circles around his stomach, lazing across his bed. "How was... how is your night goin?"

"It's okay... I was kind of sad, but now I'm talking to you!"

"Whoa, sad? But you were with-"

Oliver groaned. "They're not you, though. And you were mad at me."

He sounded upset, not pissed off, but only drunk upset. It didn't seem too serious, at least.

Marcus chewed on his lip and pushed himself up. "I wasn't mad... I was just tired, okay?"

"Yeah, okay... did you sleep okay? You’re so cute when you sleep…" Drunk Oliver was affectionate.

"Mmhm. I slept okay, I slept real good. I... was all curled up to my pillow. My neck hurts a little, but I'm really... I'm okay." He winced. "I'm sorry you thought I was mad. It wasn't your fault."

He heard Oliver get up and walk somewhere quieter. "I miss you."

Marcus stretched out and reached for his jersey. His hand found Oliver's instead.

"I miss you too. Like, so much. I wish I could be with you, I wish I could hold you- just hold your hand..." Oliver swallowed, and then leaned against the wall. "I can't believe I won't be seeing you for over two months..."

The plane tickets in Marcus's bag said otherwise, but Oliver didn't know that yet.

"Maybe... maybe..." Marcus didn't want to give the game away, but he didn't want Oliver sad. He spoke through a snarky grin. "I wish I could come see you."

"Me too, but you've been so busy..." Oliver whined. "The guys were talking about their girlfriends, and they're all so close."

"Yeah? And you're... you're still okay to do long distance- right?"

Oliver was quiet for a second, and Marcus could feel himself starting to panic, but then the man coughed. "I- what? Of course I am, wh- are you okay to do long distance?"

"Yes. No, of course, babe, babe..."

"Why- why did you ask that?" Oliver frowned. "Of course I'm okay with it..."

"I wanted to make sure... I don't want to be holding you back-"

He cut himself off this time. "I'm sorry, I'm just pretty stressed recently. What with the new hours since I quit- uh, and staying at your parents-"

He had just dug himself further in a hole.

"You quit? What?"

"Your parents said I should, since I don't have to worry as much for- for bills."

"Fuck, that's- I'm so glad, I was so worried!" Oliver’s voice was bright and happy again- it made Marcus smile.

"And your dad is being really nice. Like, really nice. He's taking the afternoon off since I have one too, and we're getting Chinese."

"Shit, really? That's so good..."

"Yeah. Dad's- Robert's real sweet. And I just wish I could be with you. You're home or still out?"

Oliver paused. "Oh my god, you just called him dad?"

"No, I, I eh, didn't."

Oliver grinned. "You _totally_ did."

"I didn't mean to!"

"It was cute!"

Marcus mumbled over the phone as he got to his feet. "You're cute."

Oliver giggled into the phone again, and then sighed. "Can we skype, later? I miss you."

He seemed to be sobering up, at least.

Marcus thought for a moment. "I would love to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'd love to. You're so cute when you're drunk, Ollie. Can you text me in a bit? I have to get ready."

"Yeah, sure! Talk to you later?" He made kissy noises into the phone and then laughed.

Marcus went red and pulled on a pair of shorts, leaving the bedroom. "Later, love."

Oliver hung up then, and Marcus's phone locked again.

 

* * *

 

"Hello sir, can I help you today?"

Marcus blinked, and then reddened. He knew that Maura and Robert were behind him somewhere, but he could hardly ask them to talk to the woman for him.

"I uh... engagement rings?"

"Engagement rings," affirmed Maura, appearing behind him. "We'd like to take a look."

The woman smiled and then picked up her little tablet, typing in a few numbers. "Alright, who's the lucky lady?"

"I'm- she's-" Marcus fumbled with his words before coughing. "His name is Oliver. Sorry-"

Maura grabbed his hand to shut him up, and smiled at the woman.

The woman looked mortified, and she went red. "I'm so sorry! I didn't- I'm sorry. What uh... what style would you like?"

"Style... style..."

Marcus looked absolutely petrified. "Something... like, uhm, classy, or... silver... uhm."

Robert cleared his throat. "Just bring us out your most popular styles, please."

Marcus hugged himself and looked at the two behind him as the woman disappeared. "I'm messing up, aren't I?"

Robert chuckled and clapped a hand down onto his back. "You should have seen me, kid. You're doing fine. Just relax, yeah? Ollie will love it."

Marcus smiled up at him. Robert was so nice, so supportive. Much more than-

The woman returned, soon after.

She had an array of different rings in silver and gold, varying simplicity.

Robert and Maura quickly shot down the gold ones, saying that it would clash too much with Oliver's colouring. Then, all that was left to choose from was the silver.

"How about this one?" Marcus pointed to a classy, simple, masculine ring, that had a bumped ridge on the underside. Beside it was one with a pleasant Celtic design, and Marcus' gaze drifted to it. "Or..."

Maura looked emotional, and she looked at them both before settling on the simple ring.

Robert, on the other hand, simply shrugged. "Just get both, and then you can use whichever one Oliver doesn't get for yourself."

Maura hummed. "Well... Rob, that's almost not thinking about it enough, don't you think? Like, buying for convenience?"

Robert rolled his eyes. "No, it's sweet."

The woman chuckled at them and then smiled. "I agree, I think that it's sweet. You could let him choose himself, too, once you've proposed and he's said yes."

"As in choose himself... for mine? And Maura, you think the simple ring will suit Ollie?"

Maura hummed and nodded. "He never really was one for bells and whistles, you know?"

"I know. I know. Yeah. Cool, so let's get it- how much will that be?"

Marcus was chewing on his lip, nervous.

She took them over to the counter, and then bit her lip. "For both, yes?"

"The... no, just the one, that one," said Marcus, pointing at the less ornamented ring.

Robert leaned forward, and hummed. "Actually, we'll take both, and split the bill."

Maura chuckled. "Yeah, we will."

The woman raised her eyebrows and smiled, inputting it into her computer. She tapped it in. "Okay, so..."

The bill almost made Marcus' heart stop.

It was well over two grand, and Robert handed over his debit card to pay for the other ring, lowering the total significantly. The couple were retired, and Marcus felt dreadful for eating into their money like that… Maura and Robert wouldn’t let him stop them though.

She boxed up the rings as Marcus paid, and then smiled at him as she handed them over. "He's going to love them."

Marcus' heart just began to skip, now, and he texted Oliver.

_Hey. I love u._

Oliver texted back quickly, probably just having finished his morning gym session.

_I love you too! How's your day going?_

_It's good, I'm just hanging with your parents lol_

_Really? What are you guys up to?_

_Just shopping xxx_

_Anything for me, lol?_

_Eh. ;)_

Maura took the little bags off him, and then grinned. "Ah, young love."

"I already bought tickets to see him... I'm so nervous!"

Robert laughed and ruffled his hair. "He loves you, it'll be fine."

Marcus closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Yeah. It will be."

 

* * *

 

_Hey. R u able to get to the airport today babe?_

_The airport?_

_Yeah my flights coming in at abt 12 is that ok_

_MARCUS_

A second later, Oliver's name popped up as his phone rang.

"Babe, I'm about to board-!"

"MARCUS WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR FLIGHT LANDS AT 12?" Oliver sounded confused, but Marcus could tell that he was happy too.

"I'm about to board, and I'll be landing in like, five hours?"

"You're flying over?"

"Yeah. That not okay?" It was kind of late to be turning back, Marcus had no idea what he would do if Oliver was too busy for visitors.

"I'm gonna kiss you in the middle of the fucking airport you romantic bastard-"

The man at the gate told Marcus to put away his phone.

"Gotta go. Be there, kay?"

"I will, I love you!"

He cut off the call, and then followed the line of people to the boarding line.

When he landed, the airport was completely swarming with people, but Marcus still found Oliver, who looked adorable and cold all bundled up in a coat.

After several security checks, Marcus was allowed through, and he immediately rushed to Oliver. "Hey- hey, babe!"

Oliver grinned and pulled him into a kiss, holding him tight. "I can't believe you're here!"

Marcus chuckled and squished the other boy's cheek. "Yeah, yeah, ya mushy fuck!"

Oliver clung to him and buried his head in the man's chest. "I missed you so much..."

"I missed you... god, I am fucking jetlagged. Can we get coffee or something, and we can talk?"

He gave a grin and kissed Oliver's neck.

Oliver nodded eagerly. "How long are you here for?"

"The next week." He'd be missing school.

"You... what about school?"

"It's only a week," said Marcus, holding his hand out for the man to take.

"I love you..."

The two took a cab into town and they stopped off at a Starbucks, where Oliver bought them both coffees. Marcus was nervously fidgeting at the table when Oliver placed the drinks down.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Yeah. Just a little shaky." He hadn't smoked in a week or so. Not since after picking out the rings. He hadn't even brought any cigarettes with him. He was being good, recently.

"Scared of heights?"

"What? No. Well, yeah, kind of. I had watched a documentary on planes going missing."

"That’s what's bothering you?"

"You hit the nail on the head, babe. What did you get?"

"I got a vanilla soy latte... I've gotten hooked on them."

"Oh yeah? Did you get me the black forest-"

"Hot chocolate," finished Oliver. "Mmhm. Perfect. You're amazing, _how_ did you afford..."

"A lot of my savings." Marcus shrugged. "For you, it's not much."

Oliver whined. "You worked so hard for that Marc..."

"Yep, and mine to spend, innit?"

Oliver pouted, and then kissed Marcus's hand. "I love you so much..."

"I love you as much... so, I wanted to ask you. What's the most romantic spot you know?"

Oliver blinked, and then hummed. "I think... there's this garden, in the college grounds... with a tree, and they call it the couple's tree. I wanted to bring you there!"

Marcus' face lit up immediately. "The couple's tree? Fuck, that's perfect."

"Perfect? For what?"

"I... our first date in the states?"

Oliver grinned and then leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You're so romantic..."

"Mm... you betcha. So, you gonna show me your dorm room?"

Oliver thought for a moment about Marcus meeting Steve for the first time, and how south that could go.

Oliver bit his lip. "How about we... go get lunch?"

"Well, we're already at a Starbucks... if you're willing to cash out more on me then."

Oliver grinned. "For you? Anything."

 

* * *

 

"So tell me about this couple's tree you mentioned," mumbled Marcus as he leaned on Oliver, the only sounds being the passing of cars and the engine of the cab. "Is it cute?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah! I was planning on taking you there as soon as I could... on sunny days, it's gorgeous."

Marcus reached out to press his hand to the glass. "Sunny days like these?"

"Yeah... it feels so nice, doesn't it?"

"Can we go there now?"

"Like, now now?"

"You wanna?"

Marcus was looking kind of anxious. "I do. I really, really do."

Oliver grinned. "Wanna get more coffee to go, then?"

"After, maybe? Is there a coffee place on campus? I want the full tour on the way to this fuckin tree."

Oliver stood up. "Okay! We can take pictures, too."

"I'd love to. Instagram is _quaking_."

 

* * *

 

Marcus loved that he could hold Oliver's hand and just wander around the campus. God, college looked so cool. And this one was so big.

He wanted the scholarship a lot, more than just to prove something. It genuinely motivated him, a feeling that was difficult to achieve. He squeezed his boyfriend's hand as they walked past the technologies building.

"Hey, man."

Marcus turned when a guy addressed Oliver and jogged up to them, in a loose tank top and jorts.

 _Jorts_.

"Hey, Steve," offered Oliver in reply. "Meet Marcus. Marcus, this is my roommate- eh, Steve."

Steve grinned. "Nice. Oliver talks about you, like, all the fucking time. I know all your dirty secrets, eh?"

Marcus blinked. "Sure."

Steve turned to Oliver. "Mind if I tag along? Love to catch up with you guys. Plus, Brad just ditched me, and I got nothing better to do."

Go shopping for a new outfit, thought Marcus. He furrowed his brow. Since when had he been a fashion critic?

He had _eyes_ , that was all.

Oliver glanced at Marcus. "Uh... is that okay?"

"I- eh- if you..."

Marcus coughed. "Sorry, I don't wanna be rude- he's just showing me around-!"

Oliver seemed to catch on. "Maybe later, Steve? We need to catch up..."

Steve chuckled. "Alright, lovebirds. Ollie, text me when you're free."

He went off, and Marcus' grip on his boyfriend's hand tightened. "He's nice. What's next, babe?"

Oliver swung their joined hands and grinned. "We get to walk through the garden!"

"To the tree, now?"

"Yeah! You seem really eager to see it, are you feeling okay?"

"I am, I just- I'm not really eager just... it sounds sweet."

Oliver squeezed his hand and leaned over to kiss him. "It is..."

The sun was warm on Marcus's arms, and Oliver looked really happy, and relaxed. It was ideal, really. The walk led them down a stone path into a rock garden, and when they passed it Marcus could finally see a lone tree a while away.

It _was_ pretty romantic looking.

Oliver stopped a couple of feet away from it and shrugged his jacket off, laying it down for them to sit on. He showed Marcus the initials of people carved into the trunk, and then sat down to lean against it happily.

"God, I... I can't believe you're here."

Marcus pressed his hand to the bark. "We should put our name on this thing."

"You wanna?"

"Do you?"

Oliver grinned and nodded. "Yes please."

Oliver pulled out a small pocketknife, bringing it to a free space on the wood. He carved his initials, and passed the knife to Marcus. Marcus dug his own initials next, before circling their names in a carving of a heart.

"Like that."

Oliver grinned brightly and then kissed him. "I love you..."

"Okay, okay, Ollie, you trust me, right?"

"I... yeah, of course I do. Why?"

Marcus took a step back, trying not to be obvious. "Close your eyes."

Oliver closed his eyes and grinned. "Did you get me something?"

"In a way."

Marcus glanced around before getting down on one knee. He tugged at his collar, nervous, and pulled a small leather box from his back pocket. He heard gasps from passing students, and he coughed to get Oliver's attention. "You can open your eyes if you want."

Oliver opened his eyes, and his breathing caught.

"Marcus..."

He immediately teared up, and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Oliver Wood. You've been by my side for over two years now, and you're the love of my life. Will you-"

Oliver nodded and started to cry, sniffing. "Yes, yes oh my _god_..."

The people nearby started cheering and congratulating them.

"-marry me, babe?"

Marcus opened the box, showing the silver ring.

It was gorgeous.

Oliver was still crying, almost sobbing really, and he reached for the box.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it- how much did it cost, is that a diamond!?"

"Just a little bit of a diamond. Not too much. Your wedding ring will be even nicer, I promise."

"Wedding ring!?"

"Yeah. This is the engagement ring, and then i buy you another... wait, that's how it works, right? That is-?"

"Marcus, that's too much money!"

Marcus got to his feet and huffed. "So what? You deserve the world."

As soon as he was on his feet Oliver was in his arms, hugging him tight.

"I can't believe you- we-" He sniffed and pressed his face into Marcus's shoulder. "I love you..."

Marcus squeaked. "Babe, you're crushing me!"

Oliver pulled back eventually, staring at his hand, the finger he had slid the ring onto. "We're _engaged_."

Marcus grinned. "You like that, yeah? I was so, so nervous-"

Oliver cut him off with a kiss this time, pulling him down to kiss him hard. "You flew to America to propose to me!"

Marcus chuckled. "I know! I know, babe, I was there too!"

Oliver sniffed and giggled. "You're so romantic..."

Marcus paused a minute. "So... you wanted to take me for coffee again?"

Oliver bit his lip and shook his head. "I... I have to call my mom, can we go back to the dorm?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course."

 

* * *

 

Marcus turned the taps of the shower, water pouring down the back of his neck. His clothes were piled on his boyfriend's bed, while Oliver was dialling his mom's number.

Oliver fiddled with the ring on his finger, twisting it gently. He could barely believe it was there at all, the past hour had been a complete blur to him.

Finally, though, Maura picked up.

"Mum?"

"Hey, sweetheart. Did the surprise come along on time?"

Oliver bit his lip and grinned. "Yeah, yeah he did... mom, I need to tell you something."

"Go on." He could hear the smirk on his mother's face.

"Marcus he... Mom, I'm engaged!"

"Christ, that soon?! We thought he’d at _least_ wait until graduation."

"Wait, what?" Oliver switched the phone to his other ear. "You knew about this?"

"Honey, Rob and I helped to pick out the rings."

Rings? Plural? "You... Dad knows about this? _Rings_?"

"Rings. Ring- oh, shite. Ring, sorry- slip'a the tongue. Isn't it lovely? Robert liked that one the most."

"What rings, mum?"

"Well, just the ring for you."

She then mumbled something under her breath.

"Mum!"

"Well, he's gonna need a ring too, isn't he!"

"Mom, I..." His bottom lip wobbled. "I'm getting married..."

"Ollie... I am so happy for you... I never thought I'd, well, be around to see you get hitched..."

Oliver sniffed and grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah. And I couldn't see you with anyone better- oh, would you like to speak to Rob?"

"Is dad there?"

"Mmhm. He's on the sofa. I paused _Come Dine With Me_ to talk to you, so he's giving me looks now. You want to tell him the good news?"

"Yes, please... I love you so much, Mum."

There was a pause before Oliver heard his father cough. "So, he popped the question, ay?"

Oliver reddened. "You really knew about it? It's okay?"

"I helped pick it out, son! I liked the less intricate design a lot."

"It's gorgeous..." Oliver turned to him and grinned. "I made a complete show of myself though... I cried for like, half an hour."

"Your mum was just the same. God, Oliver, I'm sorry if I was apprehensive about the fella before, after getting to know him-"

Oliver smiled and hugged his knew. "You've more than made up for it, dad..."

Marcus tugged on an Adidas sweater of Oliver's that clung to his broad chest, and a pair of mesh shorts, flinging himself onto the bed.

"Love ya, kiddo."

Oliver immediately scooted over to curl up against him. "I love you dad. Wanna say hi to Marcus?"

"I think you and Marcus should have some time together for a while. I can talk to him when he gets back..."

Oliver nodded and kissed Marcus's jaw. "Talk to you guys later?"

"Talk to you later, lad."

He hung up, and Marcus leaned in to press a kiss to Oliver's lips. "Hey, handsome."

Oliver grinned and kissed him back, pulling him down. "Hey there. You don't smell like plane anymore."

Marcus grinned. "And you don't smell nervous anymore. You okay?"

Oliver nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so happy you're here...."

"I'm so happy too... Ollie, I wanna tell you something, though," said Marcus, pressing his lips to the nape of Oliver's neck.

"Oh? Is everything okay?"

"I hope so- I mean... this year has been stressful, and I sort of started... smoking, every so often. Only when I'm stressed. I'm sorry-"

Oliver frowned. "You smoke now?"

Marcus paled. "Not much, only sometimes. I promise, I avoid it..."

Oliver seemed to take a moment to digest that, and then he nodded. "I... can't say I'm happy about it, but you can quit, right?"

"I... yeah, I could quit."

"It'll mess up your lungs, Mar, you want to go pro..."

"Look, it's just sometimes. Before exams, and stuff. I haven't in about a month or so, been trying to go free. I just wanted to tell you in case I've a moment of weakness before the finals."

Oliver sighed, but then nodded and kissed his neck. "I love you."

"You promise that's... you won't be angry? I'm avoiding it, I promise, I am."

"I trust you, Mar!"

Marcus chuckled, nervous. "Fuck, I'm so relieved."

"What, did you think I'd call off the engagement or something?"

"Nah, I just didn't want you to be mad, y'know?"

"I'm not mad, babe!"

"I know, I know," said Marcus, hooking his hand around Oliver. "You're the best."

"I am." Oliver grinned and kissed him. “We just can’t have you smelling like smoke at the wedding, can we?”

Marcus moved his hand down to Oliver's, squeezing softly. "Mmmh... can we watch a movie, or something? I just wanna be here, with my fiancé. "

Oliver reddened. "Fiancé... that sounds so good, doesn't it?"

"Fiancé fiancé fiancé fiancé fiancé-"

Oliver snorted and kissed him again, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"When's your roommate home? Did you still wanna hang out with him?"

"He should be home-"

The door unlocked, and Oliver laughed. "Now."

Marcus sighed. "Is he weird about... y'know, gay shit?"

"I... don't think so?" Oliver sat up and fixed his hair just as Steve walked in. "Hey, dude."

Steve scratched at his neck. "Hey guys. How was your day?"

Marcus grinned. "Well...."

Oliver grinned, and then lifted his hand to show Steve the ring. "Guess what?"

"Oh. My. God," said Steve, raising aneyebrow. “Is that real?”

Marcus chuckled, and Oliver looked ecstatic. He huffed and then cuddled into Marcus more. "Is it okay if my _fiancé_ stays here for the week?"

Steve groaned. "Oh, fuck off. So, you two... actually got hitched. Today."

Oliver nodded and pressed into Marcus's side; he seemed unwilling to leave his side as long as he was in America.

Marcus reached over to his bag, pulling another small box. "Hey, Ollie?"

Oliver looked at him, and then widened his eyes. "Yes?"

"Your turn, yeah?"

He grinned and then took the box, opening it and gasping. "Oh, it's gorgeous... you must have spent so much!"

Marcus gasped in reply. "Oh my god, Oliver, is that for me?!"

Oliver snorted and then kissed him quickly, taking the ring and holding it. "Will you marry me?"

Steve chuckled as he flopped back onto his bed. Marcus smirked. "Oh, god. Ehm. This is awkward. It looks like you're already engaged!"

Oliver rolled his eyes and slid the ring onto the man's finger. "Mm..."

"Handsome? Stylish?"

"Both." Oliver snorted. "Wanna leave Steve alone and get dinner?"

"Does that mean getting dressed properly?"

Steve was already flicking through his phone. "I don't mind, myself. I'm bored as all hell."

"I mean, I personally don't want you to... but." Oliver grinned. “People might stare a bit.”

Marcus groaned. "Save it, bud. I'll get some proper clothes on... say, can I borrow some of yours? I pretty much just brought what I've on my back."

Oliver hummed. "I stole some of your hoodies, they should be in my wardrobe."

"I'll bet you did. Thanks, babe. Ever thoughtful, eh?"

 

* * *

 

Steve grinned as he scratched his neck, still sweaty and in his uniform. It clung to his chest, where the sweat soaked through. "You made a great impression out there, Flint."

The rugby game had been spectacular. Oliver had convinced the team to meet Marcus and let him play, and they were better off for it. Marcus had been dying of nerves, he hadn't played proper rugby with proper men in a while, just the shit team that was left over at school after the rest of his year moved on to college.

Oliver had looked fit in his uniform, the blue and green looked a lot better on him than the red did. It brought out his eyes, and made him look less aggressive, less overconfident or arrogant. Marcus made a mental note, adding blue and green to the list of colours for Oliver's suit for the wedding.

God, the _wedding_.

The team was nice, too. Marcus had thought that he'd be jealous of them for how much time they could spend with Oliver, but they were actually nice enough. All quite generic, a bunch of Brads and Chads, but nice.

Marcus smiled. "You're not too bad yourself, Steve. Where's Ollie?"

"Still changing, probably."

Marcus nodded, and then stretched. "You guys are a good team, m'glad Ollie has people who can try to compete with him."

"Yeah, he's pretty good, isn't he? So were you guys on the same team when you met?"

Marcus positively cackled. Teams Gryffindor and Slytherin couldn't be further away from being the same team.

"Rival captains, actually."

Marcus grinned. "Hated each other."

"Hated each other? Dang, how did you get over that?"

Steve started to get changed himself, grabbing his clothes.

Marcus shrugged, and then pulled his shirt off. "He helped me out, when I needed it."

"He did?"

There came a knock at one of the lockers, and Oliver was leaning against it in a tank top and jeans, his hoodie over his shoulder. "C'mon, let's get a move on. What are you two hens clucking about?"

Marcus grinned at the sight of him, pulling on one of Oliver's shirts. "Just how we met, babe."

"Oh god, how we met," chuckled Oliver. "A great story. Go on then, Marc."

Marcus rolled his eyes and bumped his arm against his fiancé's. "You were nice to me when other people weren't, I was a sitting duck."

"I was nice to you when you were a bit or a school bully, I was."

Steve looked confused at that remark. "You? A bully?"

Marcus winced. "I was going through a rough time. Ollie helped me out, though. Apologised to everyone, too."

"He did indeed, the angel he was." Oliver moved over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. "You did so well today, lovey..."

Marcus gave a weak grin. Personally, he'd felt that he'd lost his groove after focusing on studying and work so much. He didn’t doubt that he’d get back to the level he needed to be at in no time, though.

Still, he accepted the hug and turned his head to kiss Oliver's cheek. "I'm gonna have to catch up to you next year..."

"Oh, don't be silly..."

Steve tucked his uniform into his bag and hauled it over his shoulder. "Great playing, again, man. I'll see you back at the apartment I assume?"

Marcus hummed, and nodded. "We can bring you food, if you want."

"Oh, yummy yummy. Can I bring a date over too, lads?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Steve..."

Marcus laughed. "If you can find someone to keep hostage."

"Hey, I'm-"

"Not gonna listen to you talk about how sexy you are again, man," groaned Oliver. "We'll text you when we're getting food, mate."

Steve grinned and saluted the two before leaving them on their own.

Oliver sat next to Marcus, holding his hand. "I really love you. I really... appreciate you playing with us."

Marcus kissed his knuckles. "Anything for you, love. It was nice to play with you, for once."

"As opposed to being on opposite teams?"

Marcus nodded and grinned. "I can appreciate how good you are better."

"Yeah, you can't very well do that getting your ass kicked can I heh?"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "I kicked your ass just as much, babe."

"Hmmm. Well, fine then, I'll let you have that one. So what d'you wanna go get? Thai? Chinese? And coffee, maybe..."

"Mm, Thai." Marcus got up and brushed himself off. "Red curry, yeah?"

"Green for me, mmh."

Marcus grinned and pressed a kiss to his forehead gently. “I love you.”

Oliver kissed the palm of his hand and then curled his fingers in. “I love you too, Marc.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! [Tylerscreamingintothevoid's Tumblr!](http://merchuiu-sedellath.tumblr.com)


End file.
